


Anger

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, ambreigns - Freeform, including a leather belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"From last Raw, watching Roman appear to beat the crap out of HHH with rage was quite thrilling so anything about either Roman taking out the rest of his anger through fucking Dean or Dean so horny from the scene that he just n e e d s to be under Roman."</p><p>http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=581911</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version (27.06.16)

Roman was fired up. He was stopped way before he was done with Hunter. That brawl with him just heated him over the limit.  
The long haired samoan made his way back to the locker room, taking out his phone. Sending a text to his best friend and lover.  
_“Still here?“_  
_“No, back @ the hotel“_ Dean answered.  
_“Going to be back in 20. Better be prepared...“_  
Roman changed his clothes, grabbing his bag and the keys for the rental car. Making his way back to the hotel.  
He still was filled with anger, pure rage.

Quickly he got to their room, still sharing a room every now and then. Dean was naked. Lying on the big hotel bed. His own leather belt next to him.  
“Still loving that, huh?“ Roman said with a low voice. Sending shivers down Deans spine.  
“Yes.“  
“Yes what?“ This impatient undertone in Romans voice made the blond wince.  
“Yes, sir.“  
“Good boy. This whole belt thing was never my cup of tea. But I know you loved it when Seth did all those cruel things with you...“ Slowly Roman took off his clothes, walking towards the bed. Taking the belt. Felt the soft leather in his hands. “Maybe I should try it one more time. Taking you over the limit. Damn I'm so angry about getting stopped tonight.“ Pure anger in his deep, low voice.

“Count!“  
“Yes sir.“ Dean had this shy, submissive tone in his voice. Making Roman's cock twitch.  
The blond let out a loud gasp as the leather hit his ass for the first time. “One.“  
Gasping. Moaning. Whining. But counting.  
Everyone thought Dean had a problem with authority. But he had no problem with it. He loved to be dominated by someone. The only reason for challenging people like Hunter or Brock or even Roman was his way to beg for a punishment.

Roman let the belt fall down, making Dean sigh.  
“Not a great as breaking a flatscreen on someone but it's okay...“ Roman said. A dirty grin on his face. His cock was rock-hard. “Hands and knees, Ambrose!“  
“Yes sir.“ Dean did what Roman demanded. The samoan took the condom from the little nightstand, rolling it over.  
“Hope you did a good job at preping yourself...“ he mumbled, lining himself up with Deans wet hole. One hard thrust and he was completely into his lovers ass. Roman felt the anger coming back. Making his heart beating even faster than it was.

“You should have been there“ He said, grabbing a hand full of Deans dirty blonde hair. Pulling it slightly. “I would have fucked you right in front of Hunter. Showing him that you know your place... Showing him my dominance.“ His trust were hard, deep.  
“You're my little whore, am I right Dean?“  
“Yes sir. I am your whore.“ Dean gasped. His hair got pulled even more. He loved the slight pain. Feeling how Roman pulling out some hair. Deans cock was rock-hard, leaking some pre-come.  
The samoan hit that little, magic spot in Dean.  
“Ro... Sir...“ Dean mumbled between his little moans.  
“It's okay.. Just let go Dean...“

Seconds later Deans whole body stiffen.  
He nearly screamed out his climax. Spreading his cum all over the cover beneath him.  
Roman increased the speed of his deep trusts once more. Sending himself over the egde. Letting out his anger with a dark moan.  
It took him a moment to calm down, to get himself back to a normal breathing.  
He got himself up, tossing the used condom on the floor.  
“We should change that...“ Roman said, pointing at the dirty cover.  
“I don't care... Don't need it... Just need...“ Dean was some kind of unsure. Not knowing if Roman was calm down enough. „You in my arms...“  
A slight nod from his lover. Joining him on the bed again.  
„Thank you...“ Roman whispered right before he felt asleep.  
The blond had a smile on his face. Knowing Roman would be fine tomorrow. Knowing he would be fine too. Dean never cared about the pain that the belt always left on him. It made him feel alive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to fill that.. Even it's late at night..I'm tired as fuck and... It's my first real sex scene in english^^


End file.
